Love Makes You do Stupid Things
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Unable to go on any longer with Clint in Loki's filthy hands, Coulson takes matters into his own hands despite Fury's orders and convinces Loki to take him on board so he can at least be with his beloved. Loki jumps at the chance to torment the lovers but little does he know Coulson has a trick up his sleeve. Warnings inside. Loki x Clint and Coulson x Clint


A/N Thanks to AlexKingOfTheDamned I ship Clint and Coulson with a blazing passion. I don't think anyone can write it better than him. Bless you Alex.

Just posting this here coz why not. Follows canon, turns fanon lol. I didn't know what to write for them but I wanted it on canon lines and not AU, so I chose to play with this idea.

_**Warnings: Bat shit insane perverted Loki. Sadism. Manhandling. Mind control. Blow job. Fingering. That stuff.**_

This will probably have a lot of typos. I apologise for typos. And I do not own the characters.

**Love Makes You Do Stupid Things**

Loki had Clint—that was all Coulson needed to know. Sure he stole a few gadgets and ignored a rather direct order from Fury, but if he didn't do this while he had the chance there might not be a next time. Loki might escape and never fall into their hands again, and then Clint would be lost, in the mercy of Loki's quickly fading interesting. It wasn't the most professional thing to do, Coulson knew better than to veer off the plan because of emotions, but he just could not sleep at night imagining Clint's torment at the hands of the horned god, brainwashed or not. Clint was still in there and needed Phil to rescue him.

Grinning like an imp as he backed dramatically towards the control panel to the glass cage, Loki snickered at his brother, Thor, who had fallen for one of his oldest tricks and right into the entrapment. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?"

Coulson's heart skipped a beat as he entered the room, Loki's spidery fingers sailing towards the large red button _everyone_ could barely resist touching. Swiftly he knocked out the guard accompanying Loki, and gripped tight the weapon he stole from one of the classified Phase 2 warehouses hidden inside the Helicarrier. The man choked out a cry and fell a second later like dead weight, giving Loki a clear view of Coulson as he looked up.

"Move away, please."

As ordered, Loki did move away, but eyed Coulson in a most sly way. Thor looked between them helplessly, unable to butt in even if he begged to. But Coulson didn't need him to. Hands held out as if he were about to grab something, Loki edged forward, not looking particularly pleased with being spoken to by a mortal in such a way, even if _please_ was involved.

Coulson gestured to the gun by lifting it, resisting the urge not to just shoot it and at least _try_ taking Loki's obnoxious head off, but he still needed him to get back Clint.

"You like this? We started working on the proto-type right after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He thumbed a button and the weapon gave a lava-like hiss, as if he cocked it. "Do you want to find out?"

Loki looked as though he recalled something, then bobbed a finger at the agent. "I know you."

"I'm sure you do. Does Clint drag about me a lot?"

"He had some interesting things to say, yes. When he wasn't screaming _my_ name. Your hawk sings like a lark." Loki grinned, whether or not he felt Coulson's chest tighten. Oh yes, Loki definitely knew about his relationship with Clint. Good, that was what he was banking on.

But not to be distracted, Loki opened the windy drop and tried for the red button again, alarming Thor. Coulson stepped forward closer this time, actually making Loki look up at his dare.

"Please don't." He didn't want to have to ask rudely, things only got messy.

Loki smiled as if trying to kindly reject a sale. "Why not? What can you do to stop me?"

"Hear me out."

"Nothing you have to say will change my mind."

"Take me with." Coulson lowered the gun substantially, and watched as Loki played into his hands. The god's face twisted.

"…What?"

Inside the glass cage Thor slammed his palm repeatedly against the glass to get Coulson's attention while avoiding alarming the automatic drop mechanism. "Agent Coulson, no! You don't know Loki!"

"I'm sure Clint has told you my qualifications." Coulson said calmly as if in an interview, "I'll make a good asset to your team. The Avengers will manage without me. Leave right now and I'll follow."

Loki regarded him for a long while, but ended up shaking his head with narrowed eyes. "…No. You don't want to join me."

Coulson shifted, purposely, and genuinely, because he was acting as much as it was real. "…I want to be with Clint. No matter what it takes."

Thor shook his head. "Coulson please-"

"Thor shut up." Loki spat, but turned a sadistic grin to Coulson, linking his fingers thoughtfully. "How romantic. Does Clint know how much you _love_ him? What you're willing to do for him?"

"He will now. Just take me with. I'll do anything you want." Again, as false as it were genuine, he looked at Thor with an apologetic expression and shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Thor. Tell the others I'm sorry." Loki looked between them, grinning wider as Thor began to plead. Coulson quickly continued, hoping to get Thor out of falling to his possible death. His plan could work, if he could get some back up. "Leave Thor, the Hulk will tear down the ship anyway."

Loki laughed shallowly, and slapped an envious look at Thor. "You never fail to gain followers, do you Thor?"

The blond man looked so torn in two, as if hopelessly angry because no matter what Loki did he still couldn't hate him. "Loki…please."

Loki stared at the man he once called his brother, his face blank. Coulson almost sighed in relief, but Loki looked away with downcast eyes, and slapped his finger tips onto the button. "…No."

Coulson shut his eyes as the glass fell, Thor's booming exclaim echoing out with it as the air sucked it out. Coulson gripped the gun tighter and quickly found Loki, who was stepping forward him, looking disturbingly emotionless for someone who just might have killed their brother, blood or not.

"He'll live," Loki said, as if reading his thoughts, "but hopefully with a permanent scar. Or few."

"Fine, I don't care. Just take me to Clint." Coulson stepped forward to close the gap, the gun resting at his middle, but held tight.

Loki cooed, and teasing Coulson with a shit-eating grin. "Oh such longing. How sweet. But don't expect to have him all to yourself, I thoroughly enjoy his flexibility."

It was one of the hardest trials of his life, to not punch Loki in the face. That was his husband Loki was talking out, but he had to stay calm, he had to get to Clint first, and then still wait for back up. Fury knew his plan, and rejected it, but once he hears the vague message Coulson had Hill convey, he'd send back up whether he wanted to or not. Clint would probably scold him too, but this was not up for debate.

Loki had him leave all his weapons behind, but Coulson had expected that. He dramatically surrendered multiple weapons to ease Loki's suspicion that anything was afoot, and followed the man swiftly to their get away. He prayed the Helicarrier would hold up, and if not that the team could handle it, and not just the Avengers. The damage done to the ship was hefty and he looked around desperately for Clint as they exited.

Unfortunately no reunion was made, until they reached the secret base where Loki and his team were operating. Of course Coulson as left out of the finer details of where they were exactly but he'd find out later, once he got a shot at Loki and rescued Clint.

Once they landed into an internal flight port Loki swaggered out triumphantly, leaving the surviving henchman and Coulson to follow. Along the way into the base the men went their separate ways and Coulson catalogued their faces away, determined to bring them down as well once this was over. Soon it was just him and Loki, and Coulson almost dreaded to face Clint, but he steeled himself anyway.

Throwing open the double doors like he was already king of the world Loki greeted the room enthusiastically, gaining the attention of none other than Clint who had been standing by the giant glass window that served as a wall, facing the rocky seaside. "Daddy's back."

The room was plain, holding a desk and chair that was loaded with weapons, including Clint's quiver, and on the opposite side a sleek futuristic king-sized bed. Coulson wanted to burn it.

Clint turned sharply, finding Coulson a second later besides Loki. His eyes were that horrible blue, so scrutinizing yet unseeing. They bore into Coulson and the plummet his heart took was real. When he spoke it was cold and professional, as if Coulson wasn't the love of his rebellious love. "Sir. What is he doing here?"

Loki turned slightly and placed a hand on Coulson's shoulder, squeezing it painfully, more so when Coulson refused to react. "It's the most sickeningly sweet thing I've ever heard. But interesting none the less. Go on, tell him."

Ignoring the almost crack in his shoulder Coulson stared into the murky eyes of the archer, wishing for once that he was actually pretending. "Clint, it's me."

"I know who you are." Clint replied callously, and looked at Loki as if to say 'Is there a point to this because I have better things to do?'

Coulson moved forward, awkwardly as Loki released him with exaggerated slowness. "I was worried sick, Clint. I couldn't sleep without you-"

"Don't mention that, show respect to the boss."

Loki laughed and leaned around to see the disturbance flash on Coulson's face. "It's okay Barton, he's just envious of our nights. But he can't blame you for preferring a god over a weak mortal man, can he?"

"No, sir." Clint was staring into Coulson's eyes as if seeing nothing, and it made Coulson more worried about getting his plan to follow through.

Like the bastard he was Loki sidled up to Clint and gave Coulson a superior smirk. "My hands are so much stronger, sorry, _Coulson_."

"Please…" Coulson breathed, but it had no real meaning, it was mainly to keep Loki's ego so big he failed to see the finer details.

"Shall we allow him on board, my little bird? He could be useful to the plan."

Clint nodded, giving Loki a blank look. "Yeah, he could be. But only once you've broadened his perspective."

Coulson thought about yoga and martinis as Loki patted Clint's head in the most patronizing manner. "Clever boy. Ready to expand your mind?" Loki turned to him.

He swallowed and nodded, squeezing a small stud on the hem of his cuff. "…For Clint."

"Don't make this about me." Clint snapped, and Coulson wondered just how deep the control went. It wasn't _mind control_ per say, but it was horrible none the less.

Loki laughed, satisfied, and lifted his sceptre that lay forgotten in his hand. "Ooh, cheeky, isn't he? Now hold still."

Violently Coulson dug his finger desperately into the nub hidden in his clothing. Luckily after the fifth try it worked and a sharp jolt shot through his body. He closed his eyes immediately, before Loki's sceptre reached his chest, and clenched his eyes and prayed he didn't go blind. A second later the sharp tip of gold dug into his chest and he felt a numbing sensation tickle his chest as his vest absorbed the energy, storing it away in the molecules designed by one of the smartest men in the world.

He stood with his eyes clenched for a few seconds after Loki pulled away the sceptre. He didn't want to open his eyes if the plan hadn't worked, then he'd be toast. Fury would stand over his grave (provided there was a body, knowing Loki) saying "I told you so."

But it had to happen, one way or another. He relaxed his posture as much as possible and cleared his facial expression, his years of training paying off. He opened his eyes, and looked up at Loki with a lung full of air.

Loki grinned.

Coulson exhaled as inconspicuously as possible. Quickly he nodded as stiffly as possible to mimic how one would be when taken over. "Director Loki."

As if he just won a prize at a state fair Loki cackled and looked between the lovers and their blue eyes. "Good. Isn't this cosy? One big happy family. Now all we need are the children to run around our feet."

'_Please don't know. Please don't know. Please don't know._' Coulson chanted in his head as Clint stared straight at him. He couldn't see them but he guessed his own eyes were now the same blue as everyone else's that Loki took over. He hated the colour now, and cursed the Tesseract for all its butting into their lives.

But Clint didn't figure it out and looked at Loki. "Sir, I need to prepare the squadron-"

"No, I have another job for you." Loki cut in, and immediately Clint relented. It made Coulson's blood boil. Not because Clint was obeying Loki, but because he knew how Clint must be despising it and being unable to refuse, let alone shoot Loki through the eye socket.

"Anything, sir."

"Coulson, why don't we prove to Barton how much you missed him?" Loki's casualness was close to getting to Coulson, but he kept his stance. He was known for his cool, calm and collected attitude, so it wasn't a far stretch to be cold, callous and calculating. Loki leaned over to him, oblivious to the fact that he hadn't been mind raped by the Tesseract, and started to whisper the most horrible things of what he wanted them to do to Clint. He absolutely could not clench his fist or grit his teeth, nothing to tip off Loki. With some effort a smile twitched on the corner of his mouth, and he dared to look straight at Loki as the man pulled back to look for twisted agreement "Just some fun to celebrate our victory?"

"More fun than I've had in years, boss." Coulson said, adding as much buck to his tone as he could, and even surprised himself by the authenticity it had. He knew he was good, but that was great.

Loki bought it, so much for his sniffing out lies. "Excellent." he turned around then to Clint with a clip of his clothing, and titled his head. Coulson couldn't see his face but he could just imagine the manipulative snide grin plastered across it. "Miss me?" God, he wanted to deck the bitch a few million times, and that was saying something as he rarely _ever_ got so upset.

"Always sir."

Clint never smiled once, Coulson noted, and didn't even react when Loki approached him and pulled him in for a kiss. Loki threw an arm around Clint's muscled shoulders, the one with the sceptre, and gripped the collar of his vest with the other, squeezing their bodies close as he kissed him with a passion Clint had never taken from anyone but Coulson. And what made it harder to watch was Clint's participation. There was no grin or sassy comments, nothing _Clint_, but the archer groaned huskily into it and dug his hard fingers into Loki's waist, leaned over into him the way the god liked it.

Clearly Loki had trained him well. Coulson watched, blankly, counting the minutes instead to when back up would arrive. It was still some time away, he just hoped he could distract Loki long enough.

But Loki looked distracted enough, tonguing the Avenger with a smug attitude that read '_This is mine_.' Not if Coulson had anything to say about it. It was definitely a challenge, Loki knew they were lovers, but he also knew Coulson would do nothing now but watch, and at the moment, possibly get off on it the way Loki did, because that was what the Tesseract did.

After what felt like years of grinding and kissing, Loki pulled back and thumbed Clint's bottom lip, wiping away the saliva as Clint groped his backside through all the leather, as if Coulson didn't exist. "You know I love you darling, but this won't take too long."

Coulson dug his nails into his palm to wake up his nerves, determined to keep the farce. "I hope it does."

Loki looked pleased, and shot him a teasing look. "_If_ you can do it."

"Allow me to surprise you."

Looking increasingly intrigued, Loki took his filthy hands off the youngest and lifted the tip of the sceptre. Clint frowned slightly but didn't question his commanding officer, and Coulson watched stiffly, but in relief, as he was released from Loki's influence.

As soon as the blue pulled from his eyes Clint cried out weakly and his body sagged, but he managed to keep upright, leaned forward slightly as the world around him swirled. Disorientated and shakily, and definitely nauseas, Clint pressed a hand to his forehead, and squinted forward at the two blurry figures.

"Wha…Phil?" Coulson's heart clenched—Clint saw him first. It pained him to not react, and he hoped Clint would see the blue of his eyes and realise any pleads would be nothing but music to Loki's ears. And luckily he did, once his vision stopped dancing in twos and he found Loki. "Y-you."

"Hello sweetheart, I brought your lover home." Loki chuckled, and patted Coulson on the shoulder. Clint looked helplessly between them, rubbing at his left temple, and settled on Coulson, looking as how Coulson felt.

"Phil?"

'_Cold, callous, calculating, cold, callous, calculating_,' Coulson recited, and inclined his head to Loki, but kept his eyes on Clint who looked like he needed a few million hugs. "Can I start?"

"Allow me." Loki said, and Clint looked at him as if he knew what was going to happen. Loki smirked at the knowing expression, then struck out and grabbed Clint by the hair. Coulson very almost flinched, but kept still. The teasing expression on Loki's face dropped into a snarl and he forced a harsh kiss on Clint who flailed before his tired body reacted. The control Loki had over him gave him the energy of a dozen energy-drinks, but now that it was gone he felt the fatigue of the battle, his sleepless nights, and the strain on his body from his training and the spontaneous rough god-like sex.

It all flashed through his mind and he cried against Loki's lips in frustration, still unable to resist, and fought to escape his grasp as best he could to show Coulson he hadn't meant it. He didn't know if Coulson knew all the things that had happened between them, and he knew Coulson wasn't himself right now, but _when_ they got out of this Coulson would have the memory of him fighting Loki and he'd see he truly hadn't given in. They _would_ get out alive, together, they had to.

As soon as Loki released his mouth Clint made for his husband. He reached out, "Coulson!" but Loki yanked him back by the hair and pulled him to the bed he hated so very much. He lost his footing along the way and Loki all but tossed him onto the sheets, crawling up his body like a snake with the grin of a demon.

"That's right my little hawk, cry for your lover, squawk, show me those luscious cries." Loki cackled as he held down Clint, watching him struggle, but to no avail.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?!"

"He decided to join the dark side. He heard we had cute boys and cookies." Loki said sarcastically, then he grabbed the material where Clint's vest met his pants, and suddenly ripped them down. Clint prepared for the burn of fabric but there was nothing, and suddenly his hot skin shivered from the cool air. The clothes had come clean off thanks to a nifty spell Loki had developed and threw them over his shoulder where Coulson stood, clenching his fists now but saying nothing.

Clint glared with a fierce hatred, turning his head away when Loki pressed down into his naked body. "I'll k-kill you..."

"Uh uh, temper temper." Loki murmured, and trailed his nose down the contours of Clint's defined neck. It was bruised with bites and nips and it made Loki hot—he would rule these insignificant creatures by any means necessary.

Clint sighed internally in relief when Loki got off of him and the bed, but stiffened when the man addressed Phil. "Coulson, make sure to shut him up. I don't want to hear any words from his lips. Nothing but screams."

Shoes clipped on the shining floor as Coulson took the invitation, looking down at Clint without feeling. Clint steeled himself, but he could take whatever Loki threw at him, he was accustomed to torture. Even if it were to now come from Coulson's hands. He already forgave him.

"Oh believe me, boss, he _does_ nothing but scream when I have him."

Loki's lips spread across his face and he beamed. "Oh? And here I thought it was just me."

It was hard to look at Phil and not be able to speak to him, reason with him, or even tell him it was okay. He knew Phil would want him to be strong, and he didn't want to give Loki any satisfaction. "Coulson?" he asked as the man reached the bed, having the strongest urge to pull his legs in. Both men had now seen everything he had to offer, but it was wrong like this, with Loki forcing their hands. Not that sex had ever meant much to him, at least...until Phil came along

"You heard the boss, shut the fuck up." Coulson scolded, reminding Clint to expect the worst and deal with it because this was Loki, and they were not two of the strongest Avengers. The suited man then kneeled onto the bed and Clint sat up slightly, unable to look away from his face.

"It's okay, Phil, I know it's not y-" he started, wanting to just say that at least because he knew how it felt, but Loki made an irritable noise and cut in.

"Slap him."

Coulson obeyed as quickly as Clint could have, but it wasn't nearly as hard as it could have been. He knew how to make the sound sharper, and it gave it the effect of a tight slap. Clint loved it rough, the younger man had the libido of a rabbit and loved Coulson to manhandle him, whisper filthy things in his ears, despite being the stronger and more energetic of the two.

Clint's face turned and his expression twitched, but clearly he had been expecting something more painful.

Behind them a few steps away from the bed Loki fashioned himself a throne-like chair and dropped back into it, draping his left leg over side and reclined like a king. He grinned devilishly, and pressed a hand over the bulge forming in his pants.

Looking down at the archer, Coulson breathed evenly, his shoes hanging off the bed. "Did you miss me like I missed you? Or were you too busy doing Loki's dirty work?"

"Kiss him." Loki ordered.

Coulson lifted a leg and draped it over Clint's thighs, and sat down on them, straddling him, and lifted his face with both hands as he leaned in.

"Be rough." Loki grunted, and Coulson heard the shuffling of clothing.

With a real grunt of hatred disguised as lust he reached back and snaked his fingers in Clint's short hair. He snapped his neck back, wishing to sooth Clint's gasp, and hesitated only a moment before capturing Clint's parted red lips in a kiss. It was received without rejection and he kissed him passionately, as if trying to rid any traces of Loki. But Loki was watching, so he had to make it believable.

Mentally trying to count how long they still had, Coulson started to rock his hips into Clint's, putting delicious pressure on his bare cock. He held him in a firm grasp, tracing out every inch of his mouth, and no matter how hard Clint tried to resist, his cock twitched under Coulson's handling and he moaned, because it was Phil. It was at least Phil's hands.

Looking satisfied and highly amused, Loki leaned slightly to see more as Coulson's back was to him. "Oh look, and the slut comes out. He's so sensitive."

Pulling back with a wet sound, Coulson held Clint's face to his, staring into the trouble eyes. "Why do you think I wanted him back..."

"Well then, don't mind me, boys."

"Permission to slap his ass raw, boss?" Coulson asked, and Clint shivered beneath him.

"Phil..."

"As long as you face it my way."

Swiftly Coulson removed himself and gestured to the bed. "Turn over," But Clint refused, and stared at him defiantly. Pulling his lips because it wasn't that hard to do and it'd keep Loki fooled, Coulson grabbed Clint by the neck and shoulder and forced him onto his stomach. The archer was exhausted and this time truly unable to resist Coulson's forceful hands even though he wanted to. "Lift your hips."

Clint's fingers tightened in the sheets and he grit his teeth, staring up at the pillows at the top of the bed. "No."

"Lift your hips."

"_No_."

Coulson looked at Loki who was looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, hand down his pants and tongue pressing into his bottom lip. "He isn't usually this difficult with me." _'Look what you did to him you bastard, I'm going to beat you until you meet Valhalla._' Clint was littered with hand and bite marks all along his body, and Coulson knew these weren't his. They actually looked painful, but Clint didn't wince once.

Loki pulled a surprised face and shrugged, but kept his eyes on Clint's backside. "Me neither, I wonder what got in his bonnet."

Coulson looked away to save his sanity, and like he always did, brought his large hand down and slapped Clint's backside. This time it was harder than the slap on the face and Clint jumped. Coulson took the moment of lost tension and slipped his hands into Clint's smooth hips, lifting them to pull his knees to work. He knelt to Clint's right, Loki to Coulson's left. "Ready, honey?" he droned as if bored.

There wasn't going to be a way out of this, and he had already suffered enough humiliation as it was. Clint groaned softly to himself at the thought of what Loki was staring at, and dug his chin into the bedding as Coulson's hands ghosted over his lower back. "As I'll ever be..."

There was no way Coulson was going to _really_ enjoy this while Clint suffered and Loki got off on it, but it still made his cock swell as he brought his hand down on that firm ass, slapping a tight print onto it. Clint grew stiff and stayed that way so not to jump and jerk like he usually did. Coulson rested a hand on Clint's lower back to leaned on as he feathered his flat palm around the cheeks, then slapped it again. And again. And _again._

Leaning his head back into the chair Loki moaned to himself, tugging on his stiff cock in his pants. His left hand did all the work while the other gripped at the arm rest, his nails digging deep into the wood as he stared, transfixed. The sceptre lay forgotten on the floor, only three steps away from Coulson, but not quite in reach.

Despite himself Clint moaned and clawed at the sheets angrily—he was getting aroused. His cock twitched as Phil held him in place with one hand and repeatedly swatted his flaming cheeks with the other, which had slowly spread the further his tired body sagged towards the bed.

"Like that?" Coulson asked, to both men, watching the tight skin quiver at each slap. Just thinking about Loki touching him in this way made Coulson fume.

Loki swallowed, watching as closely as Coulson was, pulling his cock desperately. "Oh, yes. Harder. Make him _scream_."

The less focused Loki grew the better, but Coulson want didn't his hands on Clint again if he could stop it. Counting down the time again Coulson groaned, it seemed time was dragging by. Thankfully Loki took it as a needy groan and didn't think anything of it, too engrossed in the spread legs and Clint's rising panting.

Sighing inconspicuously, Coulson thought an apology to Clint, and after the last slap, dipped his fingers between the cheeks and to the clenching hole. He pressed a finger straight in, hearing Loki's breath hitch and Clint wince. It travelled smoothly and he pulled it out, seeing a slippery coat on his digit. "He's wet." he said, almost letting the distaste slip through.

On his throne Loki laughed throatily, watching them from under his eye lashes. "Sorry, that was me. My evidence tends to linger longer than what you're all used to. At least he's all ready."

If Loki had to look at Coulson at that moment he would have seen the real Coulson staring at him with fire behind his eyes. He wanted to grab that neck and throttle him until Thor came to save him, and then some more when Fury would come to tell Thor to back off. "Yeah, I did like it when he was wet and ready." he ground out, turning away from Loki's face in case he gave himself away.

"Well don't make him wait, or have you tired already?"

"Negative boss, just enjoying the view." And he was, he supposed. Clint panting and bent over, spread and wet for him. His cock was definitely throbbing now and he spied Clint's own cock straining against his stomach. His body language told another story, but Coulson knew Clint was his, no matter what Loki made him do.

Holding off an orgasm, Loki tilted his head slightly to the left to incline towards Clint. "Mmh, indeed. Clint darling, beg for it."

"Fuck you." Clint spat instantly.

Coulson caught a very pointed look from Loki and guessed he was supposed to make Clint comply. He knew Clint could take anything dished out, but he hated hurting his feelings, even if Clint knew he was 'under control'. Still, it pained him to subject Clint to this for Loki's pleasure, but Clint was sporting his own erection and maybe...maybe he could turn this around a bit. He didn't know what Clint had told Loki, if meagre or intimate details, but he could try get a subtle message across to ease Clint's heart.

Trying to find the right moment, Coulson pressed his lips together and shoved his finger back in at the same time he grabbed a handful of brown hair. Clint groaned out breathlessly and Coulson's cock throbbed in his pants.

"Close my bird. But change 'you' to 'me'. Say '_fuck me_'." Loki called, kneading his cock once more.

"_No_."

"Coulson." Loki said, dryly, and Coulson shoved in a second finger. "Say it."

"Fuck. _You_."

"Another." Coulson tightened his grip on Clint's soft hair and pushed in another finger, this time feeling his entrance strain even with Loki's accumulated cum smoothing the passage. "Say it." Clint bit his bottom lip so not to make a sound. It made Loki bristle, he knew, and snarled silently when Loki threw another order. "Another."

This time Coulson looked up. "You really wanna do that? There won't be much to feel for the finale."

Loki shot him a glare. "I _said_ another."

Oh yes, Coulson was going to throttle him later. Instead of answering, which he knew he couldn't do without slipping in his cover, he withdrew his fingers and pressed four back in, more gentle than before, and released Clint's hair so he could rest forward and breathe easier. The archer panted loudly, clenching around the fingers despite knowing it would be less painful if he relaxed.

"I think he needs a pacifier." Loki commented, shifting his hips.

"I thought you like the luscious sounds he makes." Coulson muttered as he worked his fingers slowly, and subtly petted Clint on the back.

"When I feel like it." Loki replied in the same manner. His hand started moving vigorously and he licked his lips that were drying from his panting, shifting his hips again. "Bring him here, I'll give him something to keep his tongue occupied."

'_Like hell_.' Coulson grit his teeth behind his lips, and threw his head back with a playful expression. "Cut me some slack here, boss. I've been going without. Can't I go first, I'll make a show of it. Come on, _please_, boss?"

Loki groaned, eyes flickering from Coulson's face and quickly back to the tight hole squeezing around his practised fingers. He massaged his cock in time to the hand movements and gave in with a sigh, deciding he could last a while longer to draw it out. "Very well, but turn him so I can see."

Coulson pulled out his fingers a little faster than was clever, but covered it by slapping Clint's red cheeks playfully. "You heard the man."

"No." Clint breathed, and struggled to get up on his palms. As expected Coulson grabbed him to manhandle him into position, but it was Loki's cackle that got to him. He lashed out and almost caught Coulson on the jaw, but he was sluggish and every move he sent was caught and repelled. Too many people underestimated Coulson because he wasn't buff and dressed like an office agent, but he was faster than most and extremely intuitive.

Clint was about to throw back his head and catch his husband in the nose, as much as he didn't want to, when Phil leaned over his shoulder and wrapped a hand around his torso, and petted him in the exact same way he did when they lay down to sleep at night. It brought great comfort to Clint and he always relaxed into it, letting it lull him to sleep, but now he froze, and cursed Loki's cruel influence.

"I'm here," Coulson breathed, startling Clint again. Their backs were to Loki but Coulson was sure Loki was preoccupied with staring at Clint's ass to notice the brief passing. He pointedly petted Clint's chest in their special way and then pulled away, manhandling a frozen Clint to kneel in front of him.

"So be a good boy and we'll ask boss for a reward." he said, adding a little flare to his tone as Clint squinted up at him. He twitched his right eye in the slightest noticeable way possible, the one facing away from Loki and watched as Clint tried to figure it out. Clint didn't know about the experiment, only very few did. If Clint knew, Loki would have known, and Coulson wouldn't have been able to pull this off.

Humming sultrily in his chair, Loki kneaded his erection, his head rolling side to side lightly. "Mmh...and you know what that will be."

"Humour your old man." Coulson said, softly, and smiled when Clint's jaw dropped. He hated being called an old man, specifically by Clint. The younger man was sculpted from the stone of the gods and he could have anyone he wanted, but he chose Coulson, and Coulson always felt as if he didn't have enough to offer. He hated being reminded that he was older, not as strong and fit, and surely he wouldn't have called himself that if Loki's superior attitude were influencing him. It was a hit to his esteem, not a kinky gesture, and Clint knew that. But Loki didn't.

"...For you." Clint said, and prayed he wasn't making a mistake. Coulson never failed to surprise him but this time it just didn't seem possible. Still, he knew what it was like being influenced and there was no way he would admit to his flaws. In fact, he had felt flawless, perfect, and capable of lifting the world.

"Only me." Coulson said, rubbing the back of his fingers apologetically down Clint's face. Clint leaned into it, his heart racing now for a different reason. "And boss afterwards." Coulson added, ending off with a light slap and a secret but pointed gesture to remind him Loki was there and he thought Coulson was under his control.

This was much better, Clint thought, even though Phil had just fingered the hell out of him as Loki jerked off. He had slept with enough people on missions anyway, he knew how to make this a job, and now that he was almost sure Phil was in his right mind, he could play along. He wished he could ask Phil what was happening and if he had a plan, because if not this was completely weird and Phil was definitely a Loki-puppet.

He shivered at the thought, but took the chance and shakily kneeled up to face Phil, his cock hard but forgotten, and pressed in for a kiss. Coulson did as Loki would expect and secured a rough grip on Clint and kissed him back hard, then took the liberty of kissing down his neck to sooth all Loki's love bites.

"Just for you..." Clint murmured, throwing his arms around Coulson's neck. "_You_..."

"I thought I said no talking." Loki reminded, not looking too happy now that Clint was being somewhat receptive.

Coulson pulled back and untangled Clint's arms, doing a frighteningly good job of acting. "Sorry, babe. You heard him."

Clint found himself back on his hands and knees and on par with Phil's crotch that was jutting out. Any other instance and he would have tackled the older man for his cock, but he didn't want to act too enthusiastic with Loki watching. His skin crawled at the thought, but Phil was here now, and he was safe with Phil.

"And how long exactly is this going to take?" he asked, hinting to a plan Phil had to have hiding somewhere.

The agent smiled tightly, and ran a comforting but firm hand through his sandy brown hair. "Fifteen more minutes or so. Unless you can't wait that long?" He asked to Loki who was grunting to himself, stroking away.

"I'll finish him off, take your time..."

Coulson sighed silently, and started to unbutton his pants. "You know what to do." he said lightly to Clint, who didn't look particularly put off, but glancing at Loki from the corner of his eye. Grudgingly Coulson pulled out his stiff flesh and held it out, the other hand playing with Clint's hair.

"No, tell him." Loki ordered, licking his lips.

At first Coulson hesitated, but the look of 'Oh just do it already' from Clint helped him along, He gave a meaningful squeeze to his hair to reassure him, and then pulled his face forward as he pushed his hips out. "...Suck it Clint. Put those pretty lips to use. You've been doing it for the boss, do it for me." Clint hesitated, for Phil's cover and his own uncertainty, but parted his lips slowly. "Come on babe, show me the natural born slut you are."

Instantly Clint's knees buckled and he moaned, grabbing hold of his own length as Phil pressed his between his lips. Clint loved dirty talking, he loved when Phil verbally abused him. In the bed room of course, he wasn't _that_ much of a masochistic. He just loved when Phil asserted control and went all alpha on him, it was fucking hot. And Phil knew it.

Not sure if to act or actually enjoy himself, Clint decided to just go with the flow. He just managed to keep steady on one hand as he started to relieve pressure built up in his cock, and accepted Phil into his mouth with a deep sense of belonging. This was Phil, not Loki, and he loved Phil, and he loved to role play, it was a mission—he could do this.

Remembering _fifteen minutes_, Clint relaxed his throat and sucked a good few inches of cock into his mouth. He could handle being caught naked, but not with a cock shoved down his throat. They'd have to finish soon or Fury and/or whoever else was coming would get an eye full.

A soft moan escaped Coulson and he rocked his hips forward slowly, but encouraged Clint faster, and watched with labouring breath as the younger sucked his throbbing flesh, suckling with his swollen lips and pressing with his tongue. Coulson groaned in the back of his throat when Clint looked up at him with his right cheek bulging, and licked his lips much like Loki was doing.

Loki, all but splayed out on the chair, was harshly tugging at his cock as Coulson pulled Clint's head back and forth, a sweet shine forming on his cock. Clint was jerking his own cock, swallowing Coulson's as best he could with a practised ease that Loki had found and coveted. The god panted, his eyes wild and feral, and his movements erratic. The pants restricted his movement and any faster and he'd tear them down the middle.

"Fuck," Coulson breathed, and placed both hands on Clint's head. He leaned forward and started to thrust, holding Clint's head still as he fucked his face. He watched Clint take it, his cheeks pink and flustered, and tried not to lose his breath. He heard Loki's moans in the background and perversely it pushed him on and he thrust faster, dipping into Clint's throat each time, and listened as his balls slapped his chin.

He almost didn't want it to end, but fifteen minutes were almost up and knowing Fury he'd be right on time. He didn't want anyone to see Clint this way, it was enough Loki was beating off to it, so he ground his hips forward, catching Clint's attention, "You'd better swallow now." He hinted.

Clint made a muffled sound around his cock that no one could understand and his arm began to move faster, and he gave a little more attention to suckling as Coulson thrust less deeply. They continued for a few more seconds before Clint came into his hand, moaning loudly around Phil and igniting his own orgasm. He was grateful when Phil didn't try to tear his hair out and swallowed as best he could, squeezing frantically the last drops from his own member.

Just listening to their moaning and panting was enough to set Loki off. He was rock hard and leaking all inside his pants and Clint was so delectable right now it _hurt. _

Loki snapped and got up. He stormed forward and shoved Coulson in the shoulder, knocking the man clean off the bed a good few feet away as if he was nothing. Clint gasped and reached out as Coulson rolled away, then choked on his own spit and the cum as Loki flipped him over onto his back.

"Enough, time for your reward." he said, his eyes holding an insane flare to them. He looked like he hadn't slept for decades and Clint almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

"Get the fuck off, fucking psycho!" he spat, fairing even worse against Loki as he tried to resist. Loki cackled like a mad man, drawing it out into a satisfied whoop as he pried Clint's legs apart, falling between them instantly and lifting his hips for a prime position. He planted a hand on Clint's chest to hold him down, grinning as those sweet strong eyes faltered and fear made its glorious self present, intoxicating Loki like never before as he started fumbling with his pants to bring out what Clint was clearly afraid of.

Crawling as silently as possible across the floor Coulson grit his teeth at the helpless sounds of distress coming from Clint. He could see his legs flailing on top of the bed with a black clad figure between them. He hurried forward to his target, and shot up to his feet the second he grabbed it. He stumbled once, but made it to his feet and stepped to the other side of the bed. "Hey boss."

"What?!" Loki screeched, unable to release himself and already extremely agitated. He shot his angry red eyes at Coulson, then his face dropped into a blank mask and Coulson smirked, aiming the alien weapon.

"Here's _your_ reward." the sheer hatred in him was more than enough to command the sceptre and he shot it at Loki. The blast connected and the god straight through the glass and out towards the sea, where merely three seconds later a flash of red and gold dived after him from the roof.

Panting, Coulson dropped the sceptre and hurried to Clint who was laying spread out, breathing deeply in relief as the alien weight was now sailing towards some pointy rocks.

"Clint, Clint-" Coulson didn't know what to say. He gathered Clint in his arms, but Clint pointed out. "Get my pants before anyone s-sees me"

Coulson hurried to obey, and suddenly explosions and gun shots went off around them. Clint flinched and sat up, looking around and out the broken window as the sound of jets roared. He reached out when Coulson returned, but Coulson insisted on pulling his clothes back on for him.

"I'm so sorry Clint, so sorry." his handler murmured, not quite meeting his eyes now that the sexual high wore down and Clint was even more boneless than before. He stood and lifted Clint with him, pulling his jeans up over his burning ass and helped him down again, buttoning it up as Clint pulled on his vest.

Sure it had been weird, but it worked and Phil had actually shot Loki out the window. It was nothing compared to all the shit Loki had made him do, all the things he had _wanted_ to do. He hadn't even felt that sick desire towards Coulson when Loki brought him in, only to Loki, and that was even more fucked up. "I'm sorry. Fuck...I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your doing, come on." Coulson helped him up again. He refused for Clint to even dare say those words, not after the plan he pulled. He felt like Fury now, doing the sacrifices no one else had the heart to.

Clint clung weakly, but gratefully and tried his best to stand on his own. "But it _is_. I knew what I was doing, I just...enjoyed it. Everything. I told him everything, I did _any_-"

"Clearly not everything if you didn't tell him our secret codes." Coulson said, bringing a hand to pet his cheek. He smiled, trying to be strong for Clint, and Clint smiled back as he slowly accepted it.

"...Yeah. I almost didn't know if it was you or not."

Coulson kissed his sweaty forehead, listening to the background sounds of S.H.I.E.L.D infiltrating, "I'm sorry, I couldn't let him figure it out."

"He sure didn't, and I was worried as shit. Fuck..." Clint threw his arms around him with the last energy he had and hugged him tightly, thanking God it hadn't been a mind game from Loki or he'd still be pressed into the bedding.

A moment later Fury walked in with a few armed agents dressed in black-op uniforms. They lowered their weapons when it was clear only Clint and Coulson were present, then aimed them again when they turned and Coulson looked at them with his still very blue eyes.

"Boss," he greeted, and Fury waved down the agents with an odd expression. Clint swallowed and leaned off his husband and tried not to look like he had just been ravaged.

"Excellent work, Agent Coulson." Fury said, then nodded to Clint. "Barton, good to have you back. It worked Coulson, smart plan."

"Thanks boss, it wasn't easy." Coulson said, exhaling heavily.

"This was _your_ plan?" Clint asked, wondering how insane he had to be to approach Loki alone and come here with him.

Coulson almost looked sheepish, thinking back on the rather explicit details of the plan. "I couldn't leave you with him. I really couldn't sleep. This was the most convincing way to get close. I knew he couldn't pass up tormenting our relationship. He's a sadist, he'd jump at the chance to make us suffer using our own hands."

That was true. Clint swallowed with a nod, daring not to move his tongue around as remains of Coulson lingered. Just then the Iron Man suit flew in through the window, and they turned to see Tony landing with his face visible, holding up Loki by the ankle. The man was unconscious and rather roughed up, and when everyone had stared enough Tony dropped him like a sack and walked towards them as if walking into his kitchen.

He pointed at the flushed couple before turning to Fury. "I am tempted to ask for the video records. Here's Rudolf, I gave him a few more red noses."

Loki was indeed full of red battle marks, probably from Tony's mechanics. Loki couldn't exactly fly on his own and it seemed Tony took advantage of the fact as he fell. Coulson laughed softly, a warning in it. "Don't you dare."

"Wrap him up." Fury said, and the agents filed over to the unconscious Loki. They spread out an odd-looking material in which they did literally wrap Loki up in, but Clint was too tired to ask and Coulson was trying not to run over and football kick the bastard out the window.

Now that he had his breath back Clint turned a squint at Coulson. "Hold on, how the hell are you Frodo-eyed but…_you_?"

"It was an experiment Banner was helping us develop." Fury said, "He hadn't gotten the chance to test it, he'll be glad to know it worked, when we find him."

Coulson gave Fury a 'thank you very much' look as Clint gaped at him. "Wait, you did this with no guarantee? Are you insane?"

Fury smirked and folded his arms, leaving Coulson to look away as Clint henpecked him. "My thoughts exactly. He forced the mission, against my orders. But, it worked and you're both alive. I guess I can let it slide."

"You idiot. He could've killed you." Clint was way more relieved that Phil alive than that he went through with his asinine mission, but he couldn't have Phil risking his neck for him each time. It was unprofessional and worried the hell out of Clint.

But the look Phil gave him made sure he couldn't be angry with him. "He was killing you. I couldn't let that happen."

Fuzzy emotions bubbled in Clint's chest and he threw himself at Coulson again, wrapping his thick arms tightly around his neck and kissing him thoroughly, feeling as if he had to prove that he was still all Phil's, no matter what Loki had done to him.

Staring at the couple Tony leaned over, "Yeah, keep me the footage of what happens next."

Coulson pulled back with a laugh and looked at Fury, "Leave us a jet? I have some things to say to my husband."

"Alright, but I want you both at the base in two hours. We got a lot of work to do, and medicals to be done. Especially you Barton."

The archer flushed and hung his head, "Yes sir."

Fury then ordered everyone out, four men carrying out the bundled god. He called '_Two hours_!' making Coulson smile, and left as well. Tony loitered slightly, looking back as he walked with exaggerated stiffness as if the suit was now somehow impeding his movement.

"Mr. Stark." Coulson half sighed half smiled, his arms around Clint's waist.

"Fine, I'm going." Tony grumbled, and mumbled something to JARVIS about recording.

When he was gone, surprisingly having closed the doors, Clint laughed and leaned into Coulson. "Thanks, you know. Even if it was stupid."

Coulson hummed and petted the back of Clint's hair, glancing at all the marks littering his neck and shoulders. He was going to make them all go away tonight if they could get some alone time and access to a tub. "What was that quote, 'Love makes you do stupid things'?"

"I did stupid things too." Clint said in regret, thinking back everything he had just done for Loki, including attack his own friends. He may have left Natasha alive, but he'd given her as much as she gave him and he remembered leaving her out cold. All the information he gave to Loki, all the details, all the plans, all the secrets…"I'm so sorry-"

"No shh, don't. It's okay, we're okay. I'm here, you're mine." Coulson pulled his husband close and against his chest, petting his back in that comforting motion. He squeezed him tight enough so Clint felt him, but not to aggravate his body.

"So fucking sorry." Clint mumbled, his eyes finally tearing now that there was no one to see. He kissed the fabric on Phil's shoulder, "I love you, I love you."

"Only mine. I love you."

"Thank you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A/N In my head originally this had butt sex, but like, it ended too fluffy and Clint was really worn out, I felt bad for him. BUT MY FIRST PHLINT FIC ASDFGHJKL THESE TWO. Coulson just strikes me as a sexual guy under that suit, like he knows when to be serious and when to fucking let lose, and that's what Clint likes. Also I like to refer to Coulson as Coulson, but from Clint's pov it's Phil, unless he's being professional. Or using it for dirty talk.

If something is inaccurate or plot-holed oh well. If you see any annoying typos though feel free to point them out and I'll fix them.


End file.
